


rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves

by mysticaltorque



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pirate AU, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/pseuds/mysticaltorque
Summary: It's stormy weather aboard the Seventh Siren, a clipper under a letter of marque from Fire High Admiralty.(or, legal pirates au)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dakeyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/gifts).



The windswept clouds howl a useless lament to the surging waves, both as furious as the other. Third Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, however, was set to out-fury the lot as he used his clan’s famed Sharingan to peer further than a telescope ever could, cursing as he called out the escape of yet another Water ship escorting a convoy of herbs and supplies. The letter of marque that the  _ Siren  _ allowed for ‘unnatural abilities’ to be used outside of Fire’s military forces only because they delivered results, sinking Water-aligned merchant ships, rival privateers, and taking down not only naval clippers but the occasional frigate and once, when Lieutenant Kuranai was around, a man-of-war. The storm, however, had seen to it that even the speediest of boarding parties water-walking were easily repelled, and the relative lack of water users on the  _ Siren  _ crippled the old girl despite a half dozen clones of Second Lieutenant Uzumaki doing their best to give them good, if artificial wind, leaving them with a tantalizing glimpse of booty, warprizes, and a new ship to loot for spare parts in case of any repairs on the run, as Third Lieutenant Sakura Haruno often emphasises while waving around the exorbitant repair bill that came from having one too many fire and lightning affinities on board- a day in which the  _ Siren  _ repelled a boarding party without a fire or lightning hole in the hull, sails, mast or rigging was a lucky one indeed. At the signalling of Captain Hatake, Lieutenant Uchiha made his disgruntled way down the mast, letting the convoy escape. He’d been pulling a full sixteen hours, and in this weather it was only a matter of time until an overconfident convoy made a mistake. And when that mistake was made, the  _ Seventh Siren _ would be waiting.


End file.
